


Hammock Tales

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: Miami, Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-31
Updated: 2014-01-31
Packaged: 2018-01-10 16:04:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Trip and Horatio were in the Hammock</p><p>Thanks to sharpiesgal for the read through and fixing errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammock Tales

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



I

Horatio watched as Trip lay in the hammock, he had one leg hanging over to keep him rocking gently. His lover had been moody the last few days and when he'd seen the plastic bin open, he knew his lover was lost in memories. He figured it had something to do with his previous life in the future but until he noticed the bolt was absent from the box, he hadn't known what. It was either something to do with The NX ship, Enterprise, or Jon. Most likely all three.  He'd leave him for a while and when he felt Trip's memories had settled he'd go join him and comfort him as best he could.

II

Trip walked up the beach from his morning swim and smiled when he saw Horatio lying in the hammock with just his boxers on. The red head was tired from his late drive back from Miami and had grumbled when he'd gotten up for his morning swim, but it didn't stop Horatio from coming out to go back to sleep under the rising sun while he'd swam to the buoy and back. With a wicked smile he crawled onto the hammock causing Horatio to jolt awake and sending the hammock swinging almost dumping them both into the sand. 

"Christ, Trip! Give a guy a little warning."

"Awww, you still love me."

"Yeah, I do."

III

He hadn't meant to fall asleep when he'd lain down with Horatio in the hammock. He'd been up early for his swim then had put in a full day at the marina hauling out engines to overhaul so when his lover suggested lying down for a moment to watch the winter sun set he'd gladly curled up with Horatio and promptly fell asleep. He hated to open his eyes; he was comfortable right where he was with the sound of Horatio's heart beating under his ear and the feel of his lover's hand caressing his back. Finally looking up he saw the amused looking on Horatio's face and smiled.

"Feel better?"

"Yeah. Didn't realize how tired I was. I'm getting soft though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Use to be able to do days without sleep."

"Stress and adrenaline can keep you going when other things can't."

"That's for sure."

"Hungry?"

"I could eat a horse."

"No horses, just peach cobbler."

"Lead on McDuff."

"Get your lazy ass up first and I will."

IV

They laughed as they came back from their swim and fell onto the hammock as they attempted, and failed, to strip the wet swim suits off each other. Landing on the ground in a heap, they giggled like school girls as they brushed the sand from each other and this time settled a little more carefully on the hammock.

"There goes this attempt to seduce you and make love on the hammock."

"It's never worked before."

"I'm always hopeful. I will figure out a way one of these days."

"That's one thing I love about you Trip, you're always optimistic."

V

Horatio laid with his head nestled on Trip's shoulder. It was their anniversary of sorts. Five years ago today, his lover's world changed drastically when Enterprise's attempt to bring him home failed. Running his fingers through the sprinkling of blond hair that covered Trip's chest he thought back to that day and remembered how terrified he'd been to lose Trip and how overjoyed he'd been to have him remain with him even faced with Trip's grief. The following days and even weeks had been hard but they had gotten through the pain and even anger and even those days had been hard for both of them, it made them stronger in the end.  

"Whatcha thinking about," Trip asked running his fingers through Horatio's hair.

"Five years ago," he answered honestly. He'd long since learned to tell Trip the truth about everything.

"Me too."

"Regrets?" He asked. He always asked the same question even though he knew what Trip was going to tell him.

"That I couldn't at least say goodbye to Jon, yes. That I am here with you. Never."

He smiled at the answer, as expected it was the same one given every time. He leaned up and kissed Trip and as he felt his lover's arms come around him and the hammock start to sway he smiled. He rolled slightly so he was covering Trip's body and slowly started to rock against his lover as they kissed. Feeling Trip's cock start to harden beneath him, he continued the slow gentle rocking trying not to get the hammock swaying anymore than it already was. The last thing he wanted to do was end up in a pile on the sand, again. If they keep thing slow and gentle they might actually achieve Trip goal to make love in the hammock yet. And not that he'd tell Trip this, but it had also become a goal of his own. He wasn't about to be beaten by a web of rope, and if he was anything it was goal driven and since he'd retired he had a whole new set of goals, most of which related to places and ways he could make love to Trip. He'd checked some off but the hammock had still beaten him until hopefully now.  

Trip was letting him do all the work but he didn't mind as he continued to rock against Trip's body. He felt Trip's breathing catch as his own did and met Trip thrust for thrust and just as they both started to come, one of them, and he couldn't say which rocked too much and they ended up on the ground covered in semen and sand.  He couldn't help but laugh at them.

"Well, we almost made it this time," Trip laughed as he stood up and held his hand out to Horatio. "What do you say we go for a swim and wash this off?"

"Good idea," Horatio said before pulling Trip close whispering "I love you," against Trip lips as he kissed him. 


End file.
